Pokemon: Table Top Edition
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: With some free time on his hands, Double D decided to make his friends a game that they could enjoy on his behalf. That is not to say that he will make the game easy though! With randomized starter Pokemon, a world different from the video games they have played, and people wondering where the Eds have gone, will they be able to finish their campaign?
1. Starting the Game

In a universe far away there is a world similar to our own. There are humans who can function like us. The land, air, and sea are similar to our own except for one detail. On this different planet there are creatures unlike anything you have ever seen. Creatures that might be aliens or mutants from creatures of old. This world is populated by hundreds of creatures known as Pokemon. In this world people known as Trainers are the main fighting force to keeping the wild Pokemon population down, though there are other jobs one can take on in order to help the world.

Our journey begins in the Kanto region. In this region young Trainers are inspired to start their during the start of summer once they reached the minimum age requirement. Today just so happens to be the day that two particular Trainers would begin their journey.

 _"What do you mean only two Trainers Double D!"_

* * *

"Well." Double D looked away from the notebook he prepared and saw that Ed was practically on the verge of tears. He could not help but to let out a light chuckle at his friend and how he reacted. He was so innocent after all. "How else am I going to create the world around you for your journey to begin Ed?"

"Yeah lumpy. How else will we get told of my awesome adventure if Double D can't read it huh?" Eddy, the third member of this group, was sitting at the opposite head of the large, plastic table Double D prepared for this event. Upon the table was a cardboard model of the Kanto region made with the finest of detail he could prepare for his friends. Though he based the model from the various maps he found online, Double D made sure to make his model of Kanto unique in terms of how large the map was. That, and a few extra surprises as well, but that would not be known for some time.

"But I want Double D to play too!" Ed shook his head and looked down at the table. If he did not know better, Double D could have sworn that Ed moved his chair closer to him. Ed sat near Cinnibar Island with several Pokeballs of his own creation by his side. He could only pray that Ed, as much as he loved how dedicated his friend could get into projects, did not actually throw the Pokeballs at the model. It would take forever to repair, if not create a whole new one!

"Lets see how you like this idea first okay Ed? If you do not like it, then I can create something to be the game master for us. How does that sound?"

"Okay..." With that done, Double D let out a cough before he placed his face back in the notebook. It took him so long to improve his story telling voice after all.

* * *

Today was the day that Ed and Eddy, two friends who grew up in Pallet Town, would begin their Pokemon journey. Both had woken up late for the day to obtain their Pokemon, and hurried to Professor Oak's Lab in order to quickly claim a Pokemon before there was no more to give. Everyone in Kanto knew of the legendary starter Pokemon Professor Oak gave out once every few years. The Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle lines were rather difficult to breed after all, so having healthy offspring took time and effort to create.

"Why didn't you wake me up like I told you to Ed!" Eddy, the shorter of the two kids shouted. He wore a yellow polo with a pair of blue jeans and some running shoes that he bought earlier in the year. Ed, who was the taller of the two, wore a thick green trench coat with a red and white striped shirt and torn blue jeans.

"I stayed up all night to read up on the many guides of how to feed your Pokemon before they hatch Eddy." After hearing this, Eddy jumped and smacked his friend on the back of the head.

"Dummy, everyone knows that you cannot feed a Pokemon egg before it hatches. They have no way of eating!"

"But Eddy. These eggs were pink and had eyes and everything to eat!"

"That was probably an Exeggcute you were reading about Ed."

"Well that would be silly Eddy. These eggs did not look cute at all. They had cracks all over them, and looked broken too!"

"Sometimes I wonder how you are able to read Ed." By the time that the two boys reached the lab they were met with a single Aid who stood outside of the entrance. He wore a plain old lab coat and had a clipboard in hand. Otherwise, the character was not anything worth noting.

"Names?" Eddy brought himself forward with a puff of his chest.

"Eddy, the next Pokemon Master!" The aid checked off something and looked at Ed, who stared at the man with a stone faced look. This made the man become nervous as he pulled the clipboard away.

"Your name?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you looked like a scientist from an alien movie before he meets his untimely doom?"

* * *

"Oh no not the scientist who gets turned into a slime monster!" Eddy began to laugh at the expression Ed wore. Double D could not help but to laugh as well. It took him quite some time to think of responses his friends would say to the NPCs of this game. If he could be honest with himself, he would like to think that he did a darn good job at capturing his friends.

* * *

"You can go in now." The aid opened the door for the two to walk in. The lab was filled with various technology that neither of them understood. All that they knew was that the Professor of Kanto would give them their first Pokemon. The Pokemon that would be their longest companion in this world. Their companion who would-

 _"Just get on with it Double D." Eddy whispered._

 _"Well excuse me for setting up the mood." Double D replied with a roll of his eyes._

"Why hello there!" The boys turned to the right and saw Professor Oak, the aged professor that everyone in Kanto knew of, standing next to a circular machine unlike anything they had ever seen. To his left were two items called the Pokedex. Both boys knew that these items would help them along on their journey, but ignored the devices to see the weird machine that had no Pokeballs for them. "My name is Professor Oak, and you two must be the Eds of Pallet Town." Eddy suddenly slicked his hair back with a nervous expression on his face. Ed simply smiled at the man and gave him a wave.

"So, heh heh, you have heard of us I see?"

"Of course I did Eddy. Your mothers wanted me to be sure of your late arrival. I am sorry to tell you that I do not have the normal Pokemon you would expect from me." Both of the Eds suddenly looked terrified at Professor. Did that mean...

"Gasp, no fiery Charmander?" Ed let out before he turned to his friend.

"No short and tough Squirtle?" Eddy asked as the he looked at Ed.

"Not even the chubby, frog like Bulbasaur!" The two boys shouted in unison. Professor Oak began to laugh, making the boys stop freaking out over their dream Pokemon. With the tap of a button on the weird machine the Professor stood by, a whole new tray of Pokeballs came down like an angel descending from heaven. The very sight was like the candy store in Viridian City giving away free jawbreakers.

"There is always a straggler or two who come to me late. Even young Ash, a boy who lives in Pallet, was late as well. He just left a few minutes before you came here. Now these aren't your normal Pokemon starters boys. You will need to be careful since they are not the nicest of the bunch. I could give you a more calm batch next week if you would like."

"No way prof. We have been dreaming for the day we can become Trainers. Nothing is going to hold me back from that!" Eddy pushed past Professor Oak and grabbed a Pokeball from the machine. Ed did the same thing, plucking a Pokeball and held it in his hands.

"Boys you cannot just grab a Pokeball from me! You do not even know what is inside that ball!"

"But Professor Oak," Ed began as he rubbed the Pokeball, "I'll love it every day and make sure it is fed like a good little monster that it is. I won't judge if it has an extra head or something. It would be cooler if it did."

"And I would not be stopped by any Pokemon you gave me to become the Pokemon Master!" Professor Oak shook his head with a chuckle, muttering 'boys will be boys' as he handed them their Pokedex.

"With that Pokedex now yours, you will be able to register any Pokemon you find in the area as part of the environment. Any Pokemon that you catch will be yours to raise, train, and breed. Here are your five Pokeballs that I am required to give you so you can catch some new Pokemon in the wild."

"Oh goody free stuff!" Eddy grinned as he placed the Pokeballs in his pocket. Ed placed his on the inside of his trench coat as he stared at his starter Pokemon's Pokeball.

"Well, what are you waiting for boys? Aren't you going to look at your starter Pokemon?"

"No way! I can handle whatever Pokemon I get with the back of my hand. Lets get out of here Ed."

"Bye bye Mr. Smarty Prof of the Science Division!" The two boys ran out of the laboratory with their eyes set on the Route that they dreamed of walking out of for most of their lives. The two paused when they reached the opening of Route 1. Whereas before the boys bragged about not being scared of the wonders of the life as a Trainer, now they were hesitant. Just what wonders awaited them in the outside world?

"There is no turning back now Ed. Once we take a step out, we are gone from this place until we make it big. Got it Ed?" Eddy, who realized that he heard no response, turned to see his friend running through the grass without hesitation. "ED!"

"I found some dancing grass Eddy! Do you think it knows how to limbo?"

* * *

"Dancing grass sockhead?" Eddy, who looked slightly annoyed, asked. Perhaps he was annoyed due to his serious moment within the game being spoiled by Ed? Rather than answer his friend right away, Double D brought out three cloth bags to the table. "Why are you bringing out makeup?"

"Maybe it is to make your frown pretty Eddy." Ed pinched Eddy's cheeks and turned his face to face him. With a twist of a pinch the shortest of the Eds was now smiling. "See! Isn't he looking pretty now?"

"Yes yes," Double D began, "now pay attention you two. I am now going to explain the rules to how to encounter a battle, how battling begins, and how you are going to reveal your starter Pokemon." Eddy pulled away from Ed's grip and jumped for joy.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for. The action!"

"Ahem!" Eddy had the decency to look apologetic before sitting back down. "Thank you Eddy. Now then, there are three sets of dice we will use during the course of our adventure together gentlemen. The first bag contains the event dice. Event dice will always be blue, hence the matching blue bag for them. These will be used to decide events you will pick between, what kind of wild Pokemon you can encounter, and other things I will explain later. The black bag represents attacks and the chance to dodge attacks and avoid enemy Trainers. Please keep in mind that some will be required to fight in order to progress the game."

"And the red bag?"

"I was about to get to that before you interrupted Eddy. The dice in this bag represents the likelihood you will catch the wild Pokemon you are fighting. Do keep in mind that each use of an item means that you have one less from your stock. If you do not have any more of an item, then you cannot use it until you have more. As the game progresses the likelihood of catching a Pokemon will require more dice to roll, but since we are in a beginner area only one dice will be needed."

"So how does catching a Pokemon work Double D? Will it just be one roll of the die like one rolls in the hay by themselves?" Ed asked as he twirled in his chair. By the time he stopped his eyes were spinning in their sockets.

"I'm glad you asked actually. When you are catching and fighting either a Pokemon or a Trainer, I become the opponent you face and will have the chance to fight my way for freedom." At this point Double D brought the bag of black dice in front of the other bags. "If I roll a number that matches or is lower than the one you roll, then I am caught. If I roll a higher number, then I will be free and can get a free attack depending on what I roll with the black dice. When you get attacked, you will have a chance to roll the black die in order to avoid the attack or not. I will explain my more complicated roles in the future when they are needed to be discussed. Any questions you two?" Eddy grabbed the blue bag and pulled out the dice from them. Right as he was about to roll them on the model a thought came to the shortest Ed.

"What is up with these dice Sockhead?" Ed leaned in and opened his jaw to eat the dice in Eddy's hand. Fortunately for them all, Eddy pulled his hand away at the last second.

"They have more sides than Plank has sides."

"These are twenty sided dice, which are referred to as D-20 dice. Each have a number ranging from one to twenty and each bag has ten dice." Double D grabbed the dice from Eddy and put all but four of them back into the bag. The dice, Double D noted to himself as a reminder, were bright sky blue with black ink etched into the numbers in order to help them stand out. "For picking your first Pokemon, since I arranged it for the two of you to fight the same wild Pokemon, will roll for the four dice. Afterwards, we will use a single die to decide whether or not our actions, such as an attack, dodge, or capture, will miss or not."

"Can we catch our monsters right now Double D?" With a nod to Ed, Double D handed Ed the four dice before pulling the notebook back to his face.

* * *

The 'dancing grass', as Ed put it, was the resting spot for a red-eyed purple rodent with a white underbelly. The Pokemon was the common Rattata that no one ever wanted. They were a common sight outside of cities, inside of them, and were commonly used to feed predator Pokemon when needed. This particular Rattata was glaring at Ed and seemed ready to attack.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted over to Ed, who was trying to bend down and pet the rodent Pokemon. The Rattata, seeing the action as a threat, swung its tail back and forth in a threatening manner. "You need to let out your Pokemon to fight it!" Ed grabbed the Pokeball from his coat pocket and enlarged it.

 _"Ed," Double D whispered, "this is the part where you roll the four dice."_

"Okay Eddy! Fight for me my ally creature of fighting!" With a powerful throw Ed's Pokeball released a long, purple snake with yellow eyes that looked at the Rattata as if it was lunch. Said wild Pokemon, upon seeing the snake Pokemon, looked as if it was going to run away. "I got a boa constrictor Eddy!" Ed, when he jumped at the sight of his Pokemon, knocked his Pokedex from his pocket. The impact on the ground activated the device.

 **"Ekans, the Snake Pokemon. Moving silently and stealthily, it eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole. Owned by the user, it knows Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, and Poison Fang."**

"Okay my serpent of justice use Poison Fang!" Ekans lunged forward with its mouth taking on a purple glow. The Rattata, frozen in fear, could do nothing but take the attack head on. As the Ekans moved away from the rodent Ed say that the Pokemon was coughing on the ground.

"Whatever your attack did looked like it poisoned the rat Ed. Go in for the finishing move!" Ed, who looked down at the fallen Pokemon, became sad at the rodent before him.

"But I don't wanna kill him Eddy! I just wanted to meet my Ekans and fight with it!" Eddy was about to speak up when the fallen Rattata let out a screech that made the boys cover their ears. When the screech ended a second Rattata came out of the grass and prepared to attack.

"Oh no you don't pipsqueak!" Eddy threw his Pokeball to the ground and watched as his starter came to exist. His Pokemon was taller than him by a few inches (he was 4'5) with a crown-like head. Though most of its body was brown, it had two red gloves on with a purple outfit that was separated by a black belt. At the sight of the humanoid Pokemon Eddy became excited and whipped out his Pokedex to scan his starter.

 **"Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon. The arm-twisting punches it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting. Owned by the user, it knows Vacuum Wave and Close Combat."**

"Boom baby! Go in there and show that rodent who rocks with Close Combat!" The Hitmonchan nodded and ran towards the rodent with its fists becoming a blur to the boys. When the attack finished, they saw that the Rattata had disappeared. Upon seeing this, Eddy had his mouth open. "Did my Hitmonchan just make the rat explode into nothing?"

"Watch out Eddy!" A purple blur slammed into Hitmonchan, knocking it to the ground. Upon its chest was the Rattata completely unharmed from Hitmonchan's attack.

"Oh you are so going to be defeated. Use Vacuum Wave!" A white glow formed over Hitmonchan's fists before it punched forward. The act released a wave of white energy at the Rattata that, upon sight of the attack, crouched to the ground, making the attack miss. "Oh come on!"

 _"Your black dice are rigged Double D. I want to see you use another set!"_

 _"If it will make you feel better, sure." Double D placed a new black die on the board before putting the first one back in the bag. With the bag put to the side, Double D began to roll the die. "And remember, with the effect of Close Combat lowering Hitmonchan's defense and special defense by a stage, he will take more damage if my Quick Attack hits!"_

 _"What!"_

"The vigilant rodent from the foreign land is preparing another attack!"

"Dodge it!" The Hitmonchan, luckily, was able to avoid the purple rodent right before its attack could hit. Though his Pokemon was not hit, Eddy could tell that his Pokemon was about to run out of juice. "Give Vacuum Wave another go!"

"Hitmon-CHAN!" The white energy released from Hitmonchan's punch struck the Rattata without mercy, flinging it far into the field.

"Haha!" Eddy laughed as he grabbed Hitmonchan by its left glove and raised its arm to the sky. "The winner of this match is Eddy and his mighty Hitmonchan!" His Pokemon, though tired, let out a happy noise at Eddy's words. With no more wild Pokemon to bother him, Eddy recalled Hitmonchan and turned to Ed, who was petting his Ekans as it coiled around his friend's stomach. "Ed?"

"Yes Eddy?"

"Doesn't that, I don't know, hurt?" Ed giggled and rubbed Ekans by its head.

"It tickles Eddy. Is this what hot dogs in their packages feel like?"

"Recall it Ed!"

* * *

"So what do you think gentlemen?" Double D asked as he wrote the experience points on a different page of his notebook. Between the two boys one looked at him in a sad manner. "What is the matter Ed?" Rather than say something right away, Ed pointed one of his Pokeballs at him.

"It does not feel as awesome catching Pokemon without you Double D! You know everything about everything and would know how to keep care of my snake of justice so I can make sure he keeps fighting!"

"I think there are problems with your sentence there Ed." Eddy, who was looking at the model of Pallet Town and the Route they were on, shook his head. That shake turned into a glance to the side with him scratching at his chin.

"As cool as this is Double D, I gotta agree with Ed on this one. You can feel like you are on a high horse being the manipulator of this thing."

"Game master Eddy. I would be called a game master."

"Whatever you are!" Eddy shouted in annoyance. "The point I want to make is that this game does not seem as fun as it could be without you being there with us. Plus I would love to hear someone try to imitate how you would react to things." Though the last bit could have been taken as a joke at his expense, Double D could not help but to tear up at the intent behind Eddy's words. He quickly placed a bookmark in his notebook before closing it and placing it on a designated spot on the table.

"Gentlemen," Double D stood up and motioned for his friends to do the same, "if I am to get into the game then I will need some time by myself to start working on some solutions. So please leave my garage for the rest of the evening." Ed ran behind him and gave one of the tightest hugs the tallest of the Eds had given in a long time. "Okay Ed. You can let go now!"

"But I want to play with you now Double D!" A pinch to Ed's ear from Eddy made the boy let go, allowing for Double D to breathe.

"Come on dummy. If we want any chance of Double D getting his project done then he needs to work on it right away. Otherwise it will take him longer for us to play again." Rather than give him the chance to reply, Eddy went over to the garage door, raised it with his free hand, and threw Ed out like a bowling ball. The sound of him impacting something metal made itself quickly known to the two boys that made them wince. "I, uh, should check on him shouldn't I?"

"You should." Eddy left the garage without a second to spare. When he was finally alone, Double D turned to some of his leftover appliances that he had in here from previous scams and grinned. Between some ideas he wanted to test out already and the previous data from past scams, he should be able to work out a solution to their current problem.

"Its go time Eddward."

-Author Note-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers! I am here with the weird idea I mentioned in my author note in the latest To Try Something On My Own chapter. This idea came about while I was writing that specific chapter, and I proceeded to spend some time talking to my friends who play role playing games. Between their DnD, unique RPGs, paperwork I got to look over, and my own quick introduction into an RPG, I believe I have a good handle on how a generic game could look. I went from there by adding Pokemon information into the mix, wrote some rules and procedures for myself to follow, and began writing this chapter.

As of this moment Pokemon that originate from Sun and Moon will not show up for quite some time. I am considering the use of Aloha forms of Kanto Pokemon however, as I have an idea in mind for how they can appear. With that said, I already have a skeleton of the second chapter already written. So the second chapter should come out within a week or two if time allows it. To continue on the Pokemon side of this story, you might have noticed that both Ekans and Hitmonchan have an attack that is from breeding. That particular detail will be relevant later in the story. As for the selection of Ekans and Hitmonchan itself, I counted every basic form Pokemon except for the three starters and legendary Pokemon from the first generation. This means that I only used first generation Pokemon for this chapter. From there, I placed the total in a random number generator, got a number, and proceeded to count until I reached the intended Pokemon.

Most of this story will be from a third person perspective rather than the first person perspective I use in To Try Something On My Own. Aside from that, I do not believe I have any other specific details to say. So, until next time, stay golden everyone!

Kazikamikaze24


	2. Meeting the Stranger

"Hello gentlemen. May I welcome you back to the game of Pokemon with a, might I say, a revolutionary addition?" Double D waved his hand over a tall, hidden thing that was covered with a black blanket. Ed's eyes lit up whereas Eddy rolled his at the sight. The construction of the 'thing' in question took the smartest Ed on the block quite some time to construct. He had to use two year's worth of old inventions and excess technology he had laying around just for it to work properly! But, when it finally came together, the entire process would, hopefully, be worth it.

"Lets get on with it Double D. I want to get all the way to Pewter City by the end of this session and earn my first badge!" As the two Eds sat down at their previous places, Double D pulled the cloth off the thing, revealing what looked to be a bulky, silver version of Double D. Its eyes were replaced with mismatched light bulbs and its 'hat', if you could call it one, had three columns inside of a large, polished fish bowl. "Why does it have arms?"

"Excuse me?" Double D looked at the arms of his creation. They looked normal, aside from the fact that they were made of metal pipes and articulated fingers to simulate rolling the dice. To him, they looked just fine.

"I mean, if this robot is going to be calculating stuff inside itself, then why does it need arms?" Letting out a laugh, Double D patted his creation on its back.

"Oh Eddy. Why does our scams need a good hook to get people interested in them? Without adding more 'pizzazz' to it, then no one would be interested in what you want right?" Flipping a switch to turn on the robot, Double D pulled out a sheet of paper and pulled it from its edges. He wanted it to be crisp after all. "If this creation of mine looked like a big old computer from the 1960's, then neither of you would feel the same about how it would speak to you."

"It can talk like a Triminator from the Bushy Chronicle series?"

"Why yes Ed it can. Its programmed with WiFi interface so it can talk in various different styles, languages, and will help improve the quality of our game better than I could. It is also programmed to understand us, respond to requests if it is within its nature to perform them, without any cheating of course, and to inform us of any concerns we have without spoiling the game. It also can-" Before he could speak anything further, a light 'beep' made itself known. The robot waved its right arm to everyone, making its light bulb eyes blink with light.

 **"Good afternoon my traveling Pokemon Trainers! Are you ready to begin our easy campaign across the Kanto map?"**

"Hold it!" Eddy walked over to the opposite side of the machine with his stare focused on its head. With no reason as to why he did so, Eddy pointed at Double D with a frown. "You had us start on an easy campaign?"

"Not exactly. You see," Double D turned around to a small desk that held several leather binders on its surface and pulled a red one from the stack. Turning back to Eddy, he revealed the title to be Pokemon Table Top: Mode 1 through 3. "During my free time from working on this probability machine I call the Probability Of Keyline Endgames Matching Omnipotence and Narration Machine. It is currently programmed for us to start on easy mode for this session and, if it thinks that we can handle something more difficult, then it will bump us to the next mode its programmed for. If not-"

"DOUBLE D JUST SPELLED POKEMON MACHINE!" Ed's roar of a sentence caused Double D to lose his footing, dropping the binder and the sheet of paper in the process. Eddy, not one to miss an opportunity, grabbed the sheet of paper and looked over its contents. When he heard Double D mutter something about trying to find his sheet for the game, got an idea.

"Hey robot thing!" The robot looked at Eddy with a nod. "Can you, how do I put it? Make everything random?" The machine lit its eyes for a few moments. Their colors changing from red, blue, green, and ending on a bright orange before it gave a nod. Noticing a slot just big enough for the sheet of paper in his hand, Eddy shoved the sheet through the slot and grinned. "Then randomize the game and lets get playing!"

"Eddy what did you do!" Double D, hearing the loud BANG from Eddy slapping the machine (or what he thought was slapping when in fact it was him inserting the character sheet he was looking for) lifted his head from under the table. What Double D didn't expect was for Eddy to be leaning over him with a large, almost Cheshire styled grin on his face. Before he could ask a question, he found himself being grabbed by the shortest Ed, forcefully put into an empty chair, and watched as his Pokemon Machine came to life in a way he didn't expect.

* * *

"I spy with my little eyes something that rhymes with Fearow Eddy. Can you guess what it is?" Eddy, who was sitting down eating one of his three sandwiches his mom made for him, rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess. A Spearow?"

"Nope! Its a Taillow!" Curious about what his tall friend was talking about (mostly since Taillows were rather exclusive to Hoenn region) Eddy shoveled the rest of his sandwich down his mouth and grabbed his Pokeball just in case it was something Ed mistakened. It wouldn't be the first time his friend did such a thing. Before his very eyes was Ed feeding a Taillow some of his special sandwich. A sandwich filled to the brim with mystery meats and cheeses that no human (outside of Ed of course) could stomach.

And apparently a green Taillow. But weren't Taillows normally blue?

 _"Your robot rocks Double D. Its programmed to bring shiny Pokemon into effect too?! I'm going to catch it!"_ Releasing his Hitmonchan from its Pokeball, Eddy grabbed an empty ball from his bag, waiting for his prey to get weak enough to catch, and took a breath to order a command.

* * *

"I roll to catch the shiny chicken from the foreign land of Hoes!" Ed, grabbing a red die from his bag, tossed it on the table.

"Oh no dumbo! I'm about to challenge that shiny Pokemon to a battle!"

 **"Actually,"** the robot interrupted, **"since you didn't declare that you were fighting it yet, Ed has every right to outright try to catch it instead of immediately trying to fight it first."** Blinking in shock, Eddy turns to Double D pointing at the robot.

"Its broken. Fix it!"

"No can do Eddy." Double D shook his head and laced his fingers together. "Its currently the Game Master of this game and what its saying is correct. You gotta be fast in action instead of waiting for opportunity to come to you."

"But the robot was talking about me taking action!"

 **"Actually, I was setting the mood for something to happen."** Double D smiled at the robot and waved a hand at it.

"See Eddy? That is what I am talking about when I mentioned wanting to set the mood, so to speak, about starting out journey." Looking down at the board, Double D gave a clap and smiled at Ed. "Wonderful, Ed here rolled a perfect 20."

"WHAT!" Looking down at the red die, which had the white number 20 looking back at him, Eddy pointed at the machine and glared. "You better beat that score or so help me-"

"Calculating roll of capture." The entirety of its head glowed red as both columns in its hollow bowl of a skull slid down. Suddenly something began to dart inside its skull, making small 'bings' like one would hear from a pinball machine. This lasted for about fifteen (for Eddy) agonizing seconds until the robot raised its left arm to a bare spot of the table. The something disappeared from its skull, making a circle slot appear on its palm. With no warning the something rolled out of the hole, tumbling down its palm to the wooden table until it stopped next to Ed's die. The something, which turned out to be a red die as well, landed on 19. Slamming his head to the table (thankfully for Double D on a barren spot on the table) Eddy lifted his head enough to stare at the robot.

"Stupid robot needs a reboot." As if to mock him, the robot turned to him and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

"Look at my first catch Eddy!" Raising his Pokedex to the sky, Ed raised the newly used Pokeball in front of the device and allowed for the Pokedex to scan the ball. When the device released a 'ding' for him to hear, Eddy quickly brought the device down as if chopping planks of wood with his bare hand and released a battle cry!

 **"Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokemon. Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokemon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry. Owned by the user, it knows Boomburst, Peck, and Growl."** Gasping for air, Ed squealed in delight and hugged the Pokeball to his chest.

"I caught me a Superhero of a Pokemon Eddy!"

"It should have been mine." Shaking his head, Eddy put away his Pokemon and Pokeball before grabbing Ed by the collar and began walking down the main path. Standing around doing nothing wasn't going to get them into Viridian City sooner! The Pokemon, as they rushed down the path, were not worth wasting time to catch. Eddy didn't want to waste time for his Hitmonchan to practice on weaklings when it should face strong opponents and win!

 _"More like you are bitter about not catching the first shiny found in the campaign."_

 _"Says the one who isn't even in the game sockhead."_

 _"Oh I'm coming into this. You just don't know when."_

 _"Actually, its happening right now." Both Double D and Eddy turned to the machine with a confused look on their faces._

 _"What?"_

A roar that promised danger to all who came near it made itself known across the area. Flocks of Pidgey and Spearow flew away from Route 1 as commands were heard ahead. Looking up towards the direction of the sound, Eddy widened his eyes with a greedy grin taking over his face. Whatever made that roar had to be powerful, and powerful Pokemon had to be his no matter what! Running towards the source with Hitmonchan's Pokeball in hand, Eddy found himself forcing himself through several bushes, brushing off Caterpie and Spinarak from himself. An unusual blue flash blinded him for a moment, preventing him from walking past what he felt was the final bush. When the light went away Eddy ran through, looking for the powerful Pokemon he knew had to be there.

Instead, all he saw was a tall, thin guy who wore a white lab coat similar to Professor Oak's own with a few key differences. Around his right sleeve were slots for Pokeballs, three of which were filled with pink Pokeballs of some sort. His left sleeve housed some plastic sleeve that protected some type of tablet that showed movements and reading of some type. Underneath the lab coat was a black button-up with blue trim on the collar and black cargo pants with pockets obviously filled with things. Steel toe boots, a recommendation his mom wanted him to get before his journey, were the final piece to this unknown trainer that told Eddy that he was not someone new to being a Trainer. Or a researcher, he couldn't tell what he was yet. The only odd trait about this person was that he wore a black beret. Wait, that wasn't the only odd part about him. It was at this moment that Eddy realized that this person had a fourth Pokeball on him. A weird, glowing blue Pokeball with gold trim in his hand.

"Hey!" The guy looked up from the unknown Pokeball and stared at him with a curious expression.

"Why hello there! Could you tell me where I am currently? I seem to have gotten myself lost." Sliding himself behind the stranger, Eddy wrapped his arm around the person's waist, his index finger curling to roll the Pokeball from the person's hand like one would roll a baseball in their hand. When he expected for the Pokeball to roll into his hand, he wasn't prepared for the immediate sensation of being electrocuted and moved away from the stranger. "Oh, my apologies good sir!"

"There you are Eddy!" Ed ran into the clearing and paused to stare at the stranger. When Eddy saw the guy stare at Ed, the two smiled at one another before Ed pointed at the two of them. "Are you going to catch this humanoid shape-shifter or can I Eddy?"

"You can't catch humans Ed. Everyone knows that Pokeballs only work on Pokemon, sheesh." With a muffled sigh Eddy walked over to Ed and stared at the stranger. Now that he got a closer look at the guy he seemed younger. Young like them. "So where did you come from?" The stranger looked at them with confusion.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Eddy poked the person's chest.

"You don't live in Pallet Town thats for sure. Me and Ed would have seen you at least once before, especially since you dress like the professor."

"I live in Saffron City," the stranger said a bit too quickly. "I was flying on one of my Pokemon when I noticed a particular specimen that I simply had to catch for my, uh, studies."

"Oh! Oh!" Ed jumped in his spot with a big grin on his face. "Are you employed by the legion of white coats who seek knowledge by doing absolutely nothing?" The stranger blinked with a sense of lost before turning to Eddy. Knowing what was about to be said, Eddy held back a snicker.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yep. So are you a Trainer?"

"Oh heavens no! I can't stand the idea of simply battling for the sake of a trophy." The stranger shook his head and patted himself on the chest. "I suppose you can call me a Researcher. No, perhaps a Breeder? No that doesn't fit my qualifications either. Damn those degrees..."

"Okay?" Shrugging his shoulders, Eddy pointed at himself with a grin. "Lets make this simple then. Hey there, I'm Eddy. The tall one behind me is Ed. What's your name?" A blank look was what he was met with for a moment. A moment that was answered with a chuckle. "Whats so funny?" Wiping a stray tear from his eye, the stranger pointed at himself.

"Well this is interesting to encounter. The likelihood of a meeting like this has to be in the millions from a random encounter such as this. My name is Edd, with two d's for clarification." Sticking his hand forward, Edd shook Eddy's hand, which both were grabbed by Ed and were shaken in the air.

"Nice to meet'cha Double D!"

CLANK

Eddy looked down to see two Pokeballs fell to the ground. His Hitmonchan's Pokeball and the unknown blue ball, which bumped into each other, rolled away with a light 'click' sound.

"Oh no." Double D freed himself from Ed's grasp, a feat Eddy knew was rather impressive due to how strong Ed can hold someone, and quickly grabbed the strange Pokeball before it could open. Placing it on his right sleeve with the other Pokeballs, it remained sealed.

"What's so special about the blue ball of spooky glowing Double D?" Looking back at them, Double D chuckled before pointing at the Pokeball.

"Its a special Pokeball I got shipped from Johto that is specifically made to capture heavy Pokemon. But where is the closest town? I must be going."

* * *

"Oh no. I am not letting you leave us again Double D!"

"But I highly doubt I'm leaving the-hey!" Ed picked Double D up from his chair and ran around the room. Eddy, who was laughing at the sight, could have sworn that Ed managed to run along the walls. Taking a look at the robot, Eddy pointed at the two and grinned.

"Since these two are currently busy, how about you speed things up so we can get to Viridian City. We don't have all day to be fighting common Pokemon." Both of its light bulbs glowed green for a moment.

"Rodger!" It gave Eddy a thumbs up. "Deleting sequence of revealing unknown Pokemon and accelerating process to visit Viridian City!"

"Wait, I take that, forget it." Taking a glance at his own character sheet from the last time they played, Eddy did something he considered smart and reviewed over his information. His brother, who left to become a Pokemon Trainer years ago for the lore, rarely returned their mother's calls from their video phone. His father worked for Silph Co. in Saffron City, and his mother- His father worked for Silph Co.

In Saffron City.

With that one sentence a plot began to form in Eddy's mind. A plot to, if he knew Double D as well as he thought, would hopefully unlock a special event to get him a rare Pokemon!

* * *

Though he heard of Viridian City and its bustling people, seeing it in person blew away his expectations. Pokemon of various kinda, mostly Kanto with a few Johto variants that were known to migrate between the two neighboring countries. Most of the Pokemon he saw were either birds or small, city friendly Pokemon such as Pidgey or the occasional Growlithe fighting with a Meowth or Rattata made themselves known to him, but Eddy paid them no mind. Archanine were impressive Pokemon to have if you could handle the massive, swift fire beast; however, Eddy didn't have the cash to obtain a Fire Stone for its evolution, nor did he want to pay for damages to surrounding buildings when trying to catch the Growlithe. Lurking through the busy sidewalks while glancing through the dark, shady alleyways gave Eddy a feeling that he would find treasure under the cracks of Viridian City if he looked hard enough. On one hand he wanted to be the best Trainer like no one ever was, a dream many people have when they first become Trainers. But he knew that his brother had a different dream than the rest.

That dream was to sell Pokemon. Worthwhile Pokemon instead of common fodder people were seen with. The types of Pokemon that many would pay top Pokedollar for. When he left so many years ago, his brother told them that he would never rely on them for anything. A promise that, up to Eddy's knowledge, hasn't been broken. A promise that, though he never said the words, wanted to follow as well. He just needed to find two things before he could start fulfilling his unspoken promise. A place to sell Pokemon and, hardest of the two, catching worthwhile Pokemon that he wouldn't want to keep.

 _"I'm rolling the die for a random encounter." Rolling the blue D-20 earned him a sixteen, one of the upper numbers for a rare encounter to appear. "Yes! Show me the Legendary Pokemon! I wonder if its going to be a Mew! Maybe a Jirachi? How about a-"_

Hidden in the alley Eddy was about to pass was something dipping downwards. The reason he noticed the small movement was due to how unnatural the dipping of the thing looked. It was as if he was looking at a scene from The Exorcist, but it didn't drive him away from it. Instead it made him get into the alley and bend down to get a better look at the thing. It was a small pixie with yellow cotton on its head. Its thin body stayed on top of a withered yellow flower that reminded him of a dandelion. The little pixie, whose head was downwards up until he bent to get a better look at the thing, looked up.

"Sheesh, you look terrible. Why not leave this spot and go for some sunlight or a nearby park?" It coughed on him, showing how unhealthy it was being in this dim location. When he tried to pick it up from the ground, Eddy was met with resistance he didn't expect from the little pixie. "I didn't expect this thing to be so, ugh, heavy!" Stomping his feet on the ground for better leverage, Eddy gave the flower a mighty yank, pulling with the flower a large, brown and white bug that was clinging to the roots of the flower. Surprised, Eddy slammed the bug into the nearby wall, making two things happen at once. The first being the bug developing large swirls in its eyes, a common sign of a Pokemon being knocked out. The second event being a common problem in many parts of Kanto. A familiar golden cocoon falling right in front of him. Looking upwards, he noticed a breeding spot for Kakuna stuck between some broken planks on someone's roof. 

Which meant that there were Beedrill around.

"Gotta go!" With that Eddy quickly scooped up the unconscious Bug Pokemon and fled the alley, hoping that none of the Beedrill noticed him.

-Author Note-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers! I finally had time to edit this chapter for a proper posting. Though my original intentions for this chapter was to focus entirely on Double D, I figured that would spoil the lore behind his Trainer persona and decided to focus on Eddy instead. I don't have too much more to say about this chapter, so until next time everyone, stay golden!

Kazikamikaze24


End file.
